28 September 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-28 ; Comments A notable show for several reasons: *Peel’s final 10pm-midnight show. *The debut session by the Siddeleys. Amayenge’s classic second session. *The show being in the middle of both the 1988 Seoul Olympics and the dramatic beginnings of Glasnost in Gorbachev’s Soviet Union, featured in the news and sports bulletins. *The re-broadcast of some classic peel session tracks, from the then new releases Hardcore Holocaust and 21 Years Of Alternative Radio 1 (both on Strange Fruit). Sessions *Siddeleys 1st session, 1st TX *Amayenge 2nd session (repeat) The Siddeleys' two Peel sessions are included - along with all their 80s releases - on retrospective Slum Clearance CD album, released in July 2001 on Clarendon Records (W6 1LP/CD) and Matinée Recordings Tracklisting *Darling Buds: Burst (single) *James: Strip Mining (LP: Strip Mine) Sire *Kool Moe Dee: No Respect (single) Jive *Siddeleys: Something Almost Brilliant Happened Last Night (Peel Session) *MD Shirinda & Family: Nsati Wa Wina (LP: The Heartbeat of Soweto) Serengeti Records *Big Drill Car: Mag Wheel (single-sided LP: Small Bloc) Variant Records *Echo & The Bunnymen: Read It In Books (LP: 21 Years of Alternative Radio 1) Strange Fruit Peel Session #1 *Grandmaster Hot Day with The Imperial Wizard: Hot Day Is Burning (12-inch) label unknown *Ists: Reason or Rhyme (mini-lp) Greasy Pop Records *Amayenge: Children Of Africa (Peel Session) *Cerebral Fix: War Storm (LP: Life Sucks And Then You Die) Vinyl Solution *Various Artists: Dub Of The Seventies (LP: Dub of the Seventies) Atra Records *Siddeleys: You Get What You Deserve (Peel Session) *Harry Roy And His Mayfair Hotel Orchestra: Troublesome Trumpet (unknown album) *Siouxsie & the Banshees: Burn Up (LP: Peep Show) Polydor *Dinosaur Jr: Freak Scene (single) Blast First *Amayenge: Madzela Madzela (Peel Session) *U-Men: A Three Year Old Could Do That (LP: Step On A Bug) Black Label Records *Three Times Dope: Greatest Man Alive (12-inch) Arista *Plaid Retina: One Way Thinking (7-inch EP) Look Out Records *Siddeleys: I Wish I Was Good (Peel Session) *Ike Yard: Half A God (LP: A Fact A Second) Factory *Mighty Sam: Sweet Dreams (LP: Nothin’ But The Truth) Charly R ‘n’ B *Unseen Terror: Strong Enough To Change (LP: 21 Years Of Alternative Radio 1) Strange Fruit *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Amayenge: Mbikulo (Peel Session) *ED-209: Metre (12") Dun For Money DFM 003 *Siddeleys: Every Day of Every Week (Peel Session) *Butterfield 8: Harlem Nocturne (LP: Blow) Go! Discs File ;Name *Peel 1988-09-28a *Peel 1988-09-28b *Peel 1988-09-28c *1988-09-28 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length * (a) 7.34, 17.3MB * (b) 56.15, 128.7MB * © 1.03.53, 146.2MB * (d) 2:07:27 ;Other * (a) R2 Sports Desk & R1 10pm news bulletin * © Incl. start of midnight news *TDK D120 recorded on Aiwa deck model forgotten / playback on TEAC W6000R with Dolby B & pitch control at +5% / Apple Mac Book / Audio Hijack Pro v2.8.3 / 320 kbps stereo mp3 CBR / EQ settings: 2 khz +4%, 4 khz + 5%, 8 khz +5%, 16 khz +3% ;Available * (a) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9D8W6ZF4 * (b) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=C2YC5BZY * © http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NHDOWC68 * Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown